Rugrats all grown up: my friend from Tokyo
by Tsume sakamea
Summary: kimi pan pal tsume come to see her but wait whats this it seem that Tommy has a like to kimi friend . read to find out more this is my first rugrats story
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place down the street four blocks away from Tommy's house as his mom walked outside ready to drive her son to school they saw three moving trucks down the street not far from them

"Looks like we are having new neighbors mom"said Tommy.

"It looks like it, why don't we go and say hi"she said

"Lets not mom I mean they did just move in and..." he stopped as he saw a girl jump out of the moving truck with three boys wearing dark blue, light blue and blizzard blue kimono top and pants with black shoes as the two girls were wearing gold top and pants kimono as for the first girl she had on a light purple kimono with black shoes.

"Okay, lets go." said Tommy as he and his mom walked over to the house. As they approach the house they saw how big it was as women about five'8 walked out in a maiden outfit she had long purple hair and purple eyes and wearing glasses.

"Can I help you?"She said sweaty but a bit stern

"Uh yes we saw that you just moved in so we wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood."said Tommy mom"my name is Didi pickles and this is my son Tommy pickles"she said of the two women shook hands.

"Its nice to meet you, my name is Yumi Sakamea"

"Are you from japan?"asked Tommy

"That's a stupid question" said a voice as they looked to see a young boy wearing a light blue outfit with icy blue short hair and blue eyes.

"Dice, be nice, they're our neighbors and I don't want any trouble out of you." said Yumi as she glaring at her son as he rolled his eyes and walked back inside

"Is he yours?"asked Didi.

"Yes, that is my young son Dice, he's a good boy but sometimes is a troublemaker"

"So I guess the other kids that I saw coming out of the truck are your kids too?"Asked Tommy.

"Yes they are, there inside right now getting ready for school. Would you like to meet them?" She asked.

"Sure"said Tommy. they followed Yumi into the house and into the living room and saw two boys bring in the sofa and the girls cleaning up the place as they set the table on the rug and the TV into place.

"Kids I would like you to say hi to Didi and Tommy Pickles" The kids stopped what they were doing and said hi.

"The older one is Kenchi, then Daisuke and you already met Dice, then comes Sana and Hana" but Tommy didn't see the girl wearing the purple kimono.

"But wasn't there another girl with you, the one wearing the purple kimono?" He asked

"Her name is Tsume, buddy and you better keep your hands off her!" said Dice angrily

"Dice! What did I tell you about being meeting other kids"

"Gee I don't know, we moved so many times its impossible for me to remember!" He nearly shouted it but was thrown to the side by the older brother Kenchi.

"Ignore him dude. What is that you want with my sister ?" Tommy kinda got scared from this boy he was after all the oldest

"I uh was...just want-" Kenchi just laugh as he knew he was really nervous

"Tsume, get your little butt in here!" Kenchi called out as a girl with purple hair pulled in pigtails, light purple eyes and had on a light purple kimono walked in. Tommy felt himself sweating.

"Whats wrong onii-chan?"

"Tsume I'd like you meet Tommy and his mom they live five blocks from us" said Kenchi.

"Oh, hi I'm Tsume. I'm the sweet chef in the house"

"Uh... I... um... uh..." Didi saw Tommy stuttering

"Oh well it was nice meeting you all but its time for school Tommy." His mom said as she pulled him out of the house and they said their goodbyes and off to school he went ( skip to lunch) Tommy was still in la la land from seeing the girl of his dreams as his friends saw he was acting weird.

"Whats up with you bro?"Asked Dil.

"I think I'm in love guys." he said as he sighed

"Love, again. With who"asked Chucky.

"With a girl that lives five blocks from me"

"Really what dose she look like?"Asked Lil.

"Well she's my height and she has purple hair in pigtails and she has purple eyes and wears a kimono and get this her whole family is from japan." All oh them seem surprised as for Kimi she was lost thought and didn't hear what Tommy was saying she was busy checking her phone messages.

"That's great Tommy. Do you think we can meet her after school?" Asked Chucky and twins agreed too.

"Sure I don't see why not"

"Yay, Kimi did you hear that were going to see Tommy's new crush" said Chucky

"uh, oh um yeah" she said with a bored sigh as she checked her phone again.

"Whats wrong Kimi?" Asked Lil.

"Yeah why are you so sad?" asked Fil

"It's just my pen pal Angel hasn't written me back in over a month and I'm worried"

"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about" said her brother

"Nothing. To. Worry about! Today is the day when Angel comes to America for the first time, and she said she will text me when she lands and now I'm just...worried"

"Kimi I'm sure if your friend is here she will text you soon" said her brother as he tried to make her feel better.

"Maybe she's just enjoying the American life right now and just forgot" said Tommy.

"Yeah...you're right, I'm just so worried and I had lots of things I wanted to do with her"


	2. Chapter 2

She said with happiness

" what is your friend like ? " asked Fil

" well i remember on my last trip to her house we would greet each other with a Japanese dance we made up ,she loves sweets , video games and shopping " said kimi as tommy listen he was kinda getting the feeling that the girl kimi was talking about was tsume , but how can that be

"by the way , what dose she look like ?" Asked tommy

" well she's 5'3 and her hair is in pigtails and her eyes are a lavender color...and she really loves the color purple , oh and you should see her room . It smells like strawberry the scent in there is oh so heavenly" kimi said with a sigh but then she got sad again when she thought about her " but i guess you won't get to meet her if she's not here" there was a bit of a silence as chukey heard laughing not to far from him then looked to th left and gasp then back to his sister

" um kimi you said that the friend of yours has purple hair and lavander eyes right ?"

"yes "

" by any chance dose she wear tomboy outfit with black knees high boots ?"

" uh yeah but that how she dresses when she goes out . Why ?" She asked her brother as he pointed over to the vending machine and saw her friend dancing with her young brother dice . Kimi was surprise to see her friend here that she stood up and ran over to her , when tommy looked he couldn't believe it earthier it was the girl tsume that kimi was talking about

"wait a minute that's the girl that lives 5 blocks from me " said tommy as he and the others got up and walked over to kimi friend (tsume pov ) tsume was dancing with brother dice as she soon heard her name being called from her reaction she accidentally let dice go as he fell to the floor . She spun around and answers to who called her by the name angel , and to her suprise it was kimi , kimi was running so fast that she almost knocked her over but was able to stop the fall as kimi hugged her close

" angel you baka you forgot to call me!"(baka mead idiot) Said kimi as she pulled away from the hug

" i new i was missing something " tsume said as she rubed the back of her head " gomen kimi-chan, i kinda got lost with all the packing and unpacking "(gomen means sorry) tsume said with a smile

" its dont matter as long as your alright , i thought i would never see you . I was so worried about you"

" Hontoni , nande?" (hontoni means really and nande means why) She asked a bit confused

" i just didnt want ...to think i wasnt going to see you again" kimi said almost in tears , tsume giggled as she hugged kimi again saying sorry in french , Spanish , German , Japanese and English kimi laughed as someone clear the throat , kimi looked and saw her friends behind her

" sorry guys, um tsume this is chucky my brother i told you about and this is Lil and Fil and that is-"

" tommy ,right ?" Tsume said as she cut her friend off

" um yeah but how do you know ?"

" his the boy that came to my house this moring " kimi noded then looked on the ground and saw her brother dice still on the floor dizzy

" i see you didnt come alone ?" she said poniting to tsume brother

" you know thats imposable for me . Right my mom would kill me " so tsume and her brother waited for kimi to get out of school to hang out once school was out everybody got to introduce each other to tsume's brothers because if they didn't then they will think that they are the enemies, especially when it comes to her big brother kenchi or daisuke . Kimi warned the others about her two older brothers ,sometimes they're nice but on some occasions they're not , so they all went to get a smoothly as they all sat at a table talking . But for Tommy he kinda find it hard to talk to her seeing that she and kimi we're always talking in Japanese which nobody understood . 5 weeks later tommy summon up the courage to tell tsume how he feels about her ,seeing that his friends keep reminding him to tell her before it's too late. So on a Wednesday he went to her house knocked on the door and wait, the door open and it was her young sister sana

" hi tommy , are you here for big sis? "

" uh yeah is she home?" He asked

" one minute please ...TSUME , THERE'S A CRIMINAL AT THE DOOR!" shouted sana as Tommy got startled from her outburst then tsume came to the door

" thank you sana, you can go now"

" I'm telling Big Brother you're trying to make out with another man! " and with that she ran off laughing

" ignore her she was just joking, so what's wrong tommy ?" Tsume asked as she walked outside with Tommy and close the door behind her . She could tell he was nervous about something as he turned his back to her

" tsume ... we have been friends for quite some time and I wanted to tell you before... before it's too late " he said as he took a deep breath then turned to her " tsume i-uh-i like you! "

tsume was shocked at this " I'm sorry what do you mean by you like me?"

" I mean I like you ...I like you a lot. Ever since I met you I've been getting weird feeling, and I can't hide them anymore " he said as he walked up to her and grabbed her hand " tsume ... will you go out with me?" He asked as he tried to stay positive and hope for a yes

" tommy...i uh " the door to the basement open as a boy walked out with orange hair in a pony tail with blue eyes wearing a white shirt and blue jeans with black shoes " tsume, I got what your mom was asking for ,we can go shopping now" he said as he looked at Tommy then back at her


	3. Chapter 3

"Who is this, your new friend?" He asked as he walked up to her

" yes, uh tommy this is Ryuichi kiyoyama ...my uh boyfriend " she said a bit embarrassed

" boyfriend?!" He said shock

" nice to mee you tommy" ryuichi said has he held out his hand to him but tommy just looked at him , ryuichi sigh then looked to tsume" tsume I'm going to be inside, call me when you're ready " ryuichi said as he kissed her on the cheek and walked inside

" what was that?! " asked tommy mad

" what was what?"

" you never told me you had a boyfriend? " he said crossing his arms

" I know ,but I know Kimi did "

" what are you talking about ,no she didn't ,she didn't tell me anything about, hot boy"

" he's name is ryuichi . Now try to remember she invited us all to come to the movies with her but I couldn't go because I was busy, so I had to cancel and I'm pretty sure after the movie she told you guys but I had a boyfriend and the reason why I didn't tell you because I get scared and don't feel like dealing with drama"

tommy stop for a minute and remembered about the movie and also remembered he wasn't actually listening to what kimi was telling him , because he wasn't really happy when tsume couldnt come

" oh yeah , im sorry tsume"

" its okay it will happen to anybody... so are we still friends? "

she asked ad she hold out her hands to him , tommy sigh and took it

" friends" tsume smile and huged him " I'm sorry it's not what you wanted but I couldn't stand hurting you if I lied to you "

tsume pulled away and gave him a kiss on the cheek making tommy blush a deep red then ryuichi walked out with sana and hana pulling on him begging him to take them to the store " tsume,your sisters wanna come to !"

Tsume sigh as she looked back at tommy and saw him sad again " how about next week you and I do something fun . It would just be the two of us "

she said tommy seem happy at this as she gave him a big smile then waved goodbye and walked over to ryuichi as tommy mead his way a cross the street he took one good look at tsume and smiled and thought maybe he still had a chance with her


	4. Chapter 4

It was a new day and tsume was hanging with Tommy at the Java Lava Coffee talking about what movie they should go see in 3 days. last time on all grown up tsume just moved into town and met Tommy, who he didn't know that was kimi TBFFL(Tokyo best friends for life) from Tokyo, Tommy had a crush on tsume when he fist saw her but didn't want to tell her until the time was right but when he did tell her it wasn't meant to be as she told him that she had a bf name Ryuichi and Tommy was hurt when he heard that. After a mouth later Tommy and tsume had be getting closer and closer . But there are times that Tommy wishes that tsume was his and not Ryuichi ,it not that he hates Ryuichi or anything he just don't want to see her with him

" so what movie do you want to see tsume ?" Asked Tommy as they were flipping threw a movie book

" well , we should watch something scary . But i also want to watch something funny"

" like what, there's like a million movies here to pick from"

" well I was thinking we could go see the Wizard of Oz,or the legend of Oz,or the never ending story!, all of them are good movies I don't know which one to pick"

"didn't we already see those movies like 7 times at your house?" He asked as tsume looked up at him and then laugh and then Kimi ,Chucky , Susie and Angelica walked in (tsume meet susie during one of her concerts and she met angelica at kimi's school and started calling her the Jigoku oni , meaning hell demon )

" hey tsume ! " said kimi as she and the others came to there table . Kimi and Susie took a set next to tsume and chucky and Angelica sat next to Tommy

" so what are you guys up to ?" Ask Susie

" well me and Tommy was gonna pick a movie out to buy and watch it at my house this Thursday "said tsume

"cool , what movie did you guys pick? " ask chucky

" we don't know , and every movie tsume picks is the one we already seen" said Tommy

" can you blame me , i like watch the same ones over " she said with a smile

" why don't you two watch a kissing film and call it day " said Angelica

" Angelica be nice , tsume and Tommy are just friends there not dating " said Susie

" well they sure don't act like it , there always hanging out and on the phone with each other all day " Angelica said as she looked at tsume "how come your bf hasn't said anything about you being with Tommy all day huh?, or maybe he don't-"

" F.Y.I , ryuichi trust me enough to have boys as my friends but i can see your mom don't trust you at all with the problems you carry " said tsume cutting her off

" what , i don't have any problems!" said Angelica

" then how come when school is out i see you talking to that girl with the black hair about stuff you don't have?" Tsume asked

" who savanna ?"

" yeah , the last time i was waiting at the school i heard you say something about you getting a car for your 19 birthday " everyone looked at Angelica as she was getting nervous

" i was uh - look at the time i gotta go bye ! " and with that she jumped over the table and out the door

" tsume how do you know savanna ?" Asked Susie

" i don't , i just see Angelica talking to her about alot crap is all " she said with a smile

" hey tsume do you think you can come over to my house " asked kimi

" uh sure , what for ?" She asked.

" My mom wants the recipe to your takoyaki that your mom gave to us last night, it was the best dish I had all night" said kimi

"really, did you guys eat it all that fast?"

" i loved it it was awesome!" said Chucky

" really,im surprise not many people like takoyaki"

" is takoyaki type of food?" Asked Susie

" yes is a Japanese type of food, its kinda like a mini ball but it has stuff inside"

" really, like what? "

" uh you don't wanna know " said kimi as she thought if her brother found out that it had octopus in it he would flip

" tsume what about the movie?" Asked Tommy

" uh , why don't we do this tomorrow ok , you can even come over to my house if you like " Tommy was a bit sad but smiled as tsume pat his head " ok" and with that tsume and kimi left the cafe. (Next day) Tommy was at home in his room trying to do his home work but kept thinking about tsume as he couldn't help but see her in his head every 20 second. every time he was near her someone would take her away , he understood that he couldn't date her cause she had a bf but ryuichi wasn't a guy Tommy liked to much , like the time when tsume had a BBQ and invited all her friends Tommy was happy but he wasn't happy when he saw ryuichi flirting with her and pretty much hugging her . Sure Tommy would get hugs but it was just a friend hug , he wanted to be more then just friends,but he new it wouldn't happen . After it hit 12 in the afternoon Tommy told his mom that he was going over to tsume house for some help with his homework, but his mom new the REAL reason why he wants to go over there , so after Tommy got to the house he saw a red car in the drive way and new it was ryuichi

" dose this guy got anything better to do then bother tsume ?!" Tommy walked up to the door and knocked but there was no answer so he knocked again but there was still no he try to see if the door was unlocked and pretty much it was as he walked in the house and closed the door

" tsume , you home ?!" Shouted Tommy but there was no answer so he went to the kitchen to see if she was there


	5. Chapter 5

But she wants there ,Then he went to see if she was in her bedroom but she wasn't there ether other then her bedroom door was open Tommy went in. Tommy breath in to tsume strawberry scent that filled the room , man how much he lover her sent seeing she was always smelling like fresh cut strawberry. as he looked around the room he never thought her room would look beautiful , he had always wanted to see what her room looked like , the walls were colored in a white pearl color as the carpet was a lavender color with her dresser and closet was lavender along with her window curtains. as he looked over to the bed he could help but to lay down in it her heart shape purple and light purple pillows went lovely together with her purple and white bed sheets (which was a king size bed) then he saw the white bear he gave her for Valentine day next to it was a pink one he never seen

" wait , i didn't give her a pink bear?" Tommy went and picked up the pink bear and saw a little note one it *to my dear tsume , nothing making me want to say i love you like my heart so i give you my friend AI (which mean love in Japanese) to watch over you at night . From your lover : ruyuichi kiyoyama*

Tommy grew angry as he took the note off the bear and threw it in the trash can that was next to her computer table then he put the pink bear on her book self and left the white one next to the 2 purple hearts . as he sigh he ended up flopped onto her bed taking in the warm feeling of the bed sheets as his thoughts started to take him away to lala land , you would think it was hours he's ben in her room day dreaming until he heard his name being called snapping him out of it

" Tommy ,what are you doing in my room?" Asked tsume as she saw him cuddling one of her purple heart pillows like he was going to kiss it

" i uh was uh looking for you " he said as he got off the bed blushing a bit

" oh what for ?"

" the movie remember you said that i could come over "

" oh yeah ,sorry but um i have to cancel today "

" again why, we didn't even pick out a movie yet "

" i know im sorry im kinda ...helping ryuichi with something "

" oh is that all ?" He said sadly as he looked away and tsume saw this just didn't know what to say

" look ...Tommy maybe we can try the movie day um next Wednesday"

" yeah i guess" he said with a sigh of sadness as he left her room . Tsume walked with him to the front door and saw him really sad

" don't be sad Tommy "

" im not ,don't worry . I understand bf come first " he said as he tried to smile tsume walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the check which mead him blush a deep red , tsume giggled at his reaction and said bye. Once tsume closed the door he was about to head home until he heard music being to played as he followed the sound to the back yard and gasp when he saw tsume with ryuichi and 2 other girls with her

" finally ,ready tsume?" Asked a girl with red eyes ,red long hair pulled in a ponytail holding a red and black guitar

" lets rock !" Said tsume as she picked up an electric violin that was black with dark purple flames on it

" tsume is in a band, she didn't tell me this ?" Tommy said to himself as he saw a girl with green eyes, green hair that was pulled into a ponytal was on the drums and there was ryuichi with a dark red guitar with pink roses on it " 1,2, 123 go ! " shouted the girl with green hair as they started to play (the ending song from death note) Tommy was surprise to hear tsume and ryuichi hit the high note of the song but what was mostly that blown him away was when she would play the violin. he was so star struck he was lost in words (the next day) Tommy was at lunch with his friends still upset about yesterday

" Tommy whats wrong , you don't look so good" asked lil

" its nothing ...its just tsume cancelled are movie day for next Wednesday"

" what why did she do that?" Asked fil

" cause of her boyfriend Ryuichi was there. Grr i would give anything to make him disappear ! " Tommy said in a mad voice

" you know , Ryuichi isnt all that bad if you get to know him " said kimi

" no thanks, that's the last thing i need right now " Tommy said as he crossed his arms

" you know Tommy, I've seen Ryuichi and pretty much he is a good guy " said chucky

" that's what he want to you to believe . But really , all he is trying to do is keep tsume away from me !" He shouted

" just cause Ryuichi is her boyfriend don't mean he's keeping her away from us " said kimi

" you don't know that kimi , ever scene ryuichi came to stay with tsume she hasn't Ben hanging around us like she use to"

" give her a break Tommy she can see you when ever she wants " said kimi

" then explain yesterday, why was she home alone with Ryuichi oh and did she mention that she was in a band?! " kimi gasped at his words " h- how did you know?" She asked

" i went over to her house and just when i as going to leave i heard music in the back yard and there i saw her with Ryuichi and 2 girls that I've never seem before"

kimi was silent for a minute then she got up " uh excuse me for a minute" she said as she walked off

" i think kimi is hiding something" said fil

" really , like what?" asked chucky

" she blow off movie day just to be with him GRRRR I WISH RYUICHI WOULD JUST GO AWAY!" Shouted Tommy in anger

"I know a way you can get rid of him Tommy " said Angelica as she came up to them .

" You do?"

" yeah its easy all you gonna do is black mail Ryuichi and get tsume to dump him and wait a day or so and soon she will be yours"

" black mail, i cant do that"

" you said you would give anything to keep Ryuichi away from tsume "

" yeah but i don't want to black mail him. It would make tsume sad and i don't want to see her cry" said Tommy as he looked down at the ground

" well ok then if you don't want to win tsume heart" Angelica turn to leave but was stop by Tommy

" alright i'll do it " a grin came to Angelica face as she turn back to Tommy " good come on we have to hurry before its to late" Angelica said as she grab Tommy by the hand and took off running and the others new something bad would happen (Ryuichi pov ) Ryuichi was working in the elemento cafe that tsume's mom owned , as yumi was out on an aren't she asked him to look after the store for her as ryuichi was just cleaning the tables someone tape him on the shoulder , when he turned around it was Angelica . This girl has Ben by the cafe more then once , more like everyday after school until midnight just watching him work the day away he didn't understand why she did that but he payed no mind to it


	6. Chapter 6

" can i help you Angelica? " Ryuichi asked her

" i just wanted to know if you would like to go to the movies with me this Thursday "

" uh , no thanks , i have something to do that day " he said as he walked passed her

" yeah , im sure your Band will understand " Ryuichi stop as he heard what she said " how did you know that i was in a band ?" he asked as he turn to look at her

"a little bird told me " she said as Ryuichi looked at her " ok , well so what if im in a band , whats it to you?"

" nothing really ...its just im into guys whose a rock star. and i was wondering if me and you could go out " she said as she came closer to him

"im sorry but i belong to tsume or did you forget?" he said stepping away from her "how about a mocha?"

" uh sure just add more whip cream , anyway im sure tsume wouldn't mind me tell everyone in school that your in a band " she said as she sat down in a booth

" sure, go ahead " he said with a smile catching her off guard with how clam he was at this , she didn't really think he would take this so easily. when he was don't making her mocha he walked over to the both that she was sitting at and set it on the table and sat down with her

" you know tsume birthday is coming up and i want to make her birthday special"

"so"

"so , i was wondering if you could ask everyone to help me with her surprise party. i know kimi is in but i need more help with it"

"uh , me and tsume aren't that close so wont bother " she said as she took a sip of her mocha

"huh , why not?"

"uh its complicated"

"uh ok , well i should get back to work before yumi fires me "

"hold on Ryuichi"

"whats wrong ?"

"i wanted to ask - no tell you that i think Tommy is -"

the doors opened and tsume and kimi walks in

"hey Ryuichi !" said tsume as she ran to him ad hugged him

"hello lady's" he said as he gave tsume a kiss on the check " take a seat and i will bring you the originals"

"thank you" tsume and kimi said together

"oh sorry angelica what were you saying about Tommy ?" he said as he turn his attention back to her

"uh...its nothing , thanks for the mocha" she said and got up and left after she left the money on the table

"what was that about ? " tsume asked as she and kimi took a set in a small round table with 2 chairs

"im not sure"

(Tommy pov) days when on as for Tommy he would everyday try to ask tsume out but as normal she would apologize and say maybe later , tommy was getting sick and tired of her being with ryuichi all the time but seriously what could he do? maybe Angelica was right maybe he should blackmail ryuichi to stay away from the only girl that he ever loved but then again making her cry was one thing he didn't want to do

" AAAAHHHH ! WHAT SHOULD I DO ?!" he shouted as he covered his face with his hands

" Tommy are you OK ?" his mama said she into the kitchen

"(Sigh) no everything is not alright"

"you like to talk about it?" so she took a seat across from him

"Its..just...never mind for get it " he said as he got up from the table and about to walk out but was stopped by his mom

" Tommy you shouldn't force someone to love you just because they love someone else"

"Huh,what are you talking about?"

"you know very well what I'm talking about, I know tsume has been taking time away from you and you're very upset about it. but I also know you're blinded by jealousy over her boyfriend Ryuichi"

"and how do you know that?"

"I'm your mom I know a lot of things. like you talking in your sleep asking tsume to merry you"

" WHAT ?!"

"or the time where you were talking to yourself in your room . you were practicing propose to her"

a blush came to tommy's face as he couldn't believe that his mom was spying on him

"you don't know what you're talking about , leave me alone" he said as he ran off to his room and close the door , Tommy sigh as he thought about what is mom said no matter how many times you thought of it all I ever really wanted was tsume herself. He's thoughts were soon interrupted as the door opened and walked in was his brother Dil with the phone in his hand

"What do you want?"

"excuse me for existing you have a phone call"

"From who?"

"Who else , tsume duh"

Dil handed him the phone and left the room

"Hello?"

"_Hey Tommy sorry for not calling you for sometime now_"

"Uh it's ok i don't mind"

"_( giggle) well to make it up to u how about we go out to the movies?_"

"Really ?"

"_Yep , just you and me_"

"YES !"

"_Good meet me by the mall by 8 ok_"

"Alright see you there"

Tommy hand up the phone . And lay back in his bed with sigh and couldn't wait to see her (tsume pov) when tsume got off the phone she sigh as she walked to the kitchen for. Snack and saw her mom and her brother kenchi talking until her brother looked over to her

"Tsume , do you mind if i ask you something "

"Uh sure, what is ?"

"Its about that boy Tommy"

"What about him ?"

"I don't think you should be going to the movies with him "

"what are you talking about, which is going to see a movie as friends"

"yes I know that, but lately I've seen him acting weird around you"

"if you're talking about him having a crush on me then I already know that"

" that's not it at all I mean ...how dose ryuichi feel about you and him hanging out like that"

" he's okay with it me and Tommy are just friends we don't hang out a lot, seeing a certain someone had hooked me up to music"

"you know just as well as I do that you love music ever since you were a little girl"

"yes I know thank you for the recap"

"look as your older brother I'm starting to get worried I think that this boy Tommy might do something that could hurt you"

"Tommy ,hurt me yeah right"

"Tsume you might want to listen to your brother "

"Mom ,you know tommy is a good boy we had him over a couple of times and you said he was alright"

"yes I did dear but that was before ryuichi had came to stay with us, and ever since then Tommy has change"

"changed in what way?"

"changed as in his jealousy"

"a lot of boys get jealous so what"

"so what as in Tommy could hurt you just to get you" said a voice as tsume looked she saw her other brother daiksuke leaning against the wall"I like to see that little twig do something to you he'll end up in the hospital"

"calm down bro nothing has happened yet"

"yeah the more we sit here and allow her to go out with a nut job is just going to get worse. correct me if I'm wrong ryuichi hasn't said a damn thing about him and I know he sees it"

"that's only their decision, and if ryuichi thanks Tommy a threat then he will protect tsume"

"have you all gone insane why are you talking about Tommy like he's some villain?!"

"Were just worried tsume that's all , we want you happy in the last thing I need is your 3 brothers going after a 15 year old boy "

"(Sigh) yeah whatever , see you later mom im off"

she said as she took a juice box from the fridge and ran out the door, once tsume made it to the movie she saw Tommy there wait for her

" hi , sorry I'm late I had family problems"

"its okay I wasn't waiting long" he said with a slight blush

"well then let's get going" as they walked into the movies they chose to watch three movies the first movie was called Maleficent, the second movie they watch was transformers: dark of the Moon, and the final movie which was Tommy's idea to watch a horror movie call the lady in white.


	7. Chapter 7

the movie scared tsume so bad that every time that there was a jump scare she would jump into Tommy's arms, which made him blush but he comfort her the best way that he could when it came to the scary parts. after the movie was done they left the theater tsume saw that the sun was setting so she thougnt they should get a bite to eat at a nearby cafe

" I'm never going to watch that movie again , hell I'm not even going to sleep tonight" she said as she tried to stop yourself from shaking

"Aw it wasn't that bad I thought it was pretty good"

"easy for you to say, you must be used to scary movies. unlike me I don't watch that stuff you poison my mind "she said as she sigh then tried to calm herself down until she felt a hand on hers as she looked up she saw Tommy lock his fingers with her making her smile

"there's nothing to be afraid of because if anything comes and harms you I will be there to protect you"

"thank you tommy you're a good friend"

tommy frown as she said that but smiled back after they were finished eating they left the cafe and started to head home, and of course Tommy Walked her home as they were coming closer to her house Tommy stopped which made her stop to look back at him as she saw him lost in thought about something

" hey, are you alright?"

"Um yes...i uh wanted to ask if...there was something you were hiding from me?"

"hiding from you, what do you mean?"

"I mean we are friends right?"

"of course we are"

"and friends tell friends everything right?"

"of course I tell kimi everything"

"well of course kimi, but I was talking about me"

"Nani ( what?) I'm sorry tommy but you got me lost what are you-"

"the day that I came over to ask you about the movie, before I left I saw you playing instruments with other people... including ryuichi"

" oh I see you thought I was keeping that a secret, well to tell you the truth I wasn't I just keep forgetting about the band"

"but its like you don't trust me anymore"

"Huh?"

"I'm pretty sure Kimi must have known right, that's why you didn't tell me?"

"I'm sorry if you felt like I was keeping it from you but... I wasn't. now how about you and I hang out again next time that is if I'm not too busy"

" sure anytime "

Tsume and tommy parted ways as they went into her own house,once tsume walked in she saw a note on the table and read it and it said that her and her brothers went out for food

"oh great I've been ditched" she said and she crunched up the note and threw it in the trash then there was a knock on the door and she looked through the little hole she saw that it was tommy

" what's up" she asked as she opened the door

"well my grandpa and my brother went camping and my mom and dad went out , and i was wondering if you wouldn't mind having me over until they got back"

" uh sure why not, I'm home alone too and my sister and little brother are sleeping I guess. we can watch TV until your parents get back" she said as she stepped aside letting him in

"I'll be right back just gotta change my clothes"she said as she ran up to her room

(Tommy pov) Tommy sigh as he sat on the couch looking for something to watch on tv . until a ball was throw at him making him look up at who threw it, it was tsume little brother dice

" why are you here baka? (stupid)" he asked from the stair case

" why are you up , go back to bed " Tommy said ignoring him as another ball came and hit him in the head

"ow , WILL YOU STOP THAT!" he shouted at dice stand up"

" you don't belong here so go away"

" what are you talking about , i wont be here long i -"

" LIER ! you think i don't know what your doing , your trying to make a move on big sis and if you think im ganna let you do that you got another thing coming "

" what do you know your an 8 year old boy that don't knows nothing"

"im 12 you years old you brat"

" yeah whatever" tommy sat back on the sofa and started to watch tv until dice laugh making tommy look his way

" it must be a shame that big sis don't like you the way you want her to...i mean sure she's pretty and all but i know my sister wouldn't pick you over ryuichi . ryuichi is 10 times better then you "

" your really annmoying you know that dice" as he said that another ball hit tommy again

" DON'T TALK DOWN TO ME BAKA!"

" YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

" YOUR THE BRAT! "

" dice what are you doing out of bed" tsume asked as dice saw her in her black

strawberry PJ'S

" i uh was keeping watch over this baka, he was just about to steal something from us"

" what , no i wasn't , this brat came out of no were and stared throwing balls at me "

" sorry tommy , dice go to bed"

" but big sis"

"no. bed now"

"...can you read me a bed time story" he asked with puppy dog eyes making tsume smirk as she pulled out her cell phone an dial a few numbers

" yes, hello faiya"

" good night !" he said as he ran up to his room as fast as he can making tsume laugh

"works every time"

"what was that about ?"

"dice number one nightmare . anyway sorry that it took so long" she said as she joined them on the couch "so what are we watching?"

"well I'm not sure I haven't found anything good on"

"well I guess we can pop in one movie. but it will not be a scary one"she said as she put in the DVD Cinderella

" this one again how many times do you want to watch this?"

"its not my fault that I like this movie it makes me feel all happy inside. it make me wish that half of my life was a fairytale too"

"why would you want something like that?"

" I don't know I just thought it would be fun...going out to a ball meeting the first guy that lays his eyes on you. falling in love for the very first time, getting a kiss for a very first time it makes me wonder what it feels like just for that brief moment to have someone's lips touch yours"

Tommy blushed when she said that as she touched her own lips with your finger tips "but oh well its only fake fairytale"

"well it doesn't have to be fake it could be real...we can make real"

he said as he took her hand making her blush a little but she pulled her hand away

"We cant do that"

"Why not? "

"tommy you know why...my love life belongs with ryuichi"

"But...what dose he got that i don't got ?"

"im in love with him ,Tommy your sweet but i just don't see you that way . I'm sorry " she said as she saw tommy get sad as she was about to give him a kiss on the check before tsume new it his lips touch her's snapping herself out of it as she pulled away blushing

" i-i think you should go"she said as she stood up from the sofa, without a word Tommy's got up and left the house with out tsume knowing that her brother dice was watching. The next day tsume was in her room upset about what happened last night and can believe that she kissed him .

"Why did i let him - should have known that this was Ganna happen...but if ryuichi finds out or if i tell him he would hate me" as the the thought of the kiss keep replaying in her head she felt her heart turn cold from what ryuichi could or would say


	8. Chapter 8

"Tommy you jerk how could you" she cried silently and from then on she's been trying to avoid tommy the best way she could like ignoring his calls, avoiding from him seeing her or when he called out to her she would act like she didn't hear him. she was walking back from the library as quickly as she could to get home until she heard Tommy calling out to her but she didn't bother to stop as she heard his running footsteps she only walked faster but then he grabbed her arm stopping her in her tracks

" tsume, why are you avoiding me?"

" ...im sorry" she said softly not looking at him

"are you still mad at me for what I did, because if you are I'm really sorry I didn't -"

"its alright I know you didn't mean to...I just have a lot of things on my mind right now"

"Oh...well maybe later we can-"

"no... sorry I have band practice.. catch you later I guess"

befor he could say anything she pulled away from him and ran away finally making it home she closed the door and locked it as a sigh of relief

"Tsume?"

Tsume turned and saw ryuichi making his way to her making her feel a bit unease

"My angle, what's wrong you seem unease?"

he said as he put his hand on the side of her face rubbing it gently making her eyes slowing close as she started to relax from his touch as he chuckled then life her chin up for a kiss but she snapped out of the hypnotic trance and punished him away

" hey what's wrong with you?" he asked as he was shocked from her reaction

" I'm sorry ...I'm just tired"

"Hm ok, just take care of yourself alright" he said as he pat her head and he received the nod from her

" I'll be working late again tonight so I'll call you and tell you when im off "

"Yeah ok bye"

Ryuichi walked pass her and out the door ( Tommy pov) tommy was home with his friends all hanging out playing video game and lately he hasn't Ben acting like him self and kimi saw this so she asked him if she could talk to him alone. Tommy nod and follow kimi to the back yard

" ok whats wrong with you?" Asked kimi as she crossed her arms

" what do you mean?"

" for one thing tsume hasn't Ben herself lately and from what i was told her little brother dice saw you at her house"

"Yeah i was"

"What did you do?"

"Nothing"

"Your lieing "

"..."

"Tsume is always in a happy mood and there is no way that she would be lieing to me now seeing how open she is with me"

"And how is that my fault, maybe she don't want to bugged anymore or maybe she's tired. But whatever the problem is I'm not the one to blame"

"You out of everyone of us is the only one who hangs around her the most and-"

"Kimi for the last time stop , i don't know whats wrong with your pen pal friend. If your so worried about her then go talk to her about it not me" he said coldly as he walked back inside kimi was shocked at how cold he acted so she took the opportunity to go see tsume and find out whats going on.

(ryuichi pov) as he was walking his way to work he couldn't help but wonder Hm why tsume pulled away like she did . But thought to find out later once he got to work it was a busy day and thought this day would never end until Angelica walked in

"Hello ryuichi"

" hi Angelica, how are you to day?"

"I'm ok , say um ryuichi"

"Yes"

"Remember when you said you want to celebrate tsume birth day, well lets say your not Gonna want to do that "

"And why not ?" He asked as a grin formed on Angelica face

" well believe it or not i think tommy is planing on taking your girl"

" and why would he do that?"

"Duh, everyone knows that tommy is the only one that hangs around her most so I'm sure your so called angel is cheating on you"

"Nice try Angelica, but tsume isn't that kind of girl"

" do you really think so?"

"Of course, i trust tsume with all my heart and anything she dose i know i will forgive her and still love her" Angelica didn't know what to say how could someone have so much faith in one girl so she thought it was time to make some trouble

" so you say if the girl was cheating on you with tommy you would still forgive her ?"

"Uh well first i would like to hear both sides of the story then i may or may not hurt tommy " he said with a smile as then someone called out to him

" sorry Angelica , i have to get back to work "

" hold on , answer one thing. Say if tsume did do something with tommy , would you break up with her"

" uh its hard to say if i don't know what she did" without a world Angelica left the cafe and right to Tommy's house right as she got there she had a talk with tommy

" the plan isn't working. We'll have to try something better. Blackmailing ryuichi isn't gonna work"

" then what do we do"

"We have to aim at tsume then...she might be a better cookie to crack"

" well uh not really"

" maybe we should get you two alone and then you force yourself onto her and I'll take a picture as proof to ryuichi "

"Um angelica -"

"Or maybe you should brainwash her to - NO. WAIT I GOT A BETTER IDEA force her to -"

"ANGELICA ! "

"What?!"

"We wont have to do any of that "

"And why not ?"

"(Sigh) well ..."


	9. Chapter 9

(Tsume POV) tsume was in her room Lost in thought about the kiss, you would think its no big deal its just a kiss but to tsume it was a big deal she felt like ryuichi would kill her if she told him . And not only would he be mad he could go after tommy for it as tsume sigh she wish that there Was a way out then there was a knock on her door a walked in was her older brother kenchi . He have Ben noticing the way tsume have been acting but she never told her mom or brothers about it cause she new they would go after anyone who hurts there little sister

"Tsume if something bothering you , you know you can tell me"

" go away kenchi, the last thing i need is you costing chaos"

"What, me make chaos. When was the last time you seen me make chaos " he asked with grin as he leaded againest the door

"Remember my last boyfriend vex ashimora . You and daisuke put him in the hospital for a mouth. and from then on we had to break up because he was too afraid to come over"

"I don't remember that" he said as he looked away

"of course not you were too busy hunting him down for 4 weeks and 5 hours."

"the guy was trying to have his way with you, What did you expect me and daisuke to do look the away and act like nothing happened? as your brother I will protect you no matter what !"

"I thought you said you don't remember?"

"(Sigh) ...the point is that me and daisuke protected you and now that he's gone you can start your love life over with Ryuichi"

"Easy for you to say you're not in my shoes" she said in a low voice but kenchi still heard her

"did something happen between you and ryuichi?"

"No, nothing happened"

"Hm ok but if something does happen don't hesitate to tell me I'll take care of the job"

"keep acting like that and we're going to see you in jail"

"Yeah right that'll be the day " and with that he left the room. that night kimi was over asking and begging her to tell her what is wrong after an hour or so she finally gave up and talking kimi what happened

"I NEW TOMMY WAS LINING WHEN HE GOT BACK FROM YOUR HOUSE . I'M GANNA KILL HIM !" Shouted kimi in rage

"Kimi please don't tell my brother's"

"why not?"

"Cause it was an accident he didn't mean to do it"

"even so he knows you're with ryuichi and he took the opportunity to go over to your house and steal something that was supposed to be shared with someone you love"

"I know but like I said its alright"

"(Sigh) tsume you're too nice"

"and you're not ?"

"okay fine. but just to make things interesting would you mind if I hang around you and the band tomorrow?"

"what why? we don't talk as much anymore "

"it doesn't matter the culprit always comes back for more"

"don't say that like he's a villain"

"okay fine he's not a villain but he's a heart snatcher"

"but he didn't take anything"

"No but he is trying to"

"if you say so"

finally it was Saturday and kimi was happy she didn't have to go to school for the week and got to hangs around tsume for the whole day and stayed at her house. seeing that her mom allowed it as the day went on the two girls did their normal daily things like window shopping, spent the day at the cafe but it was kind of awkward for tsume to be around ryuichi when he tried to kiss her she would pull away or push him away ,leave him still concerned about his lover when he asked if everything was alright she wouldn't tell him either way and left it at that . after the cafe they walked back to tsume house as they had the house to them self, her little brother and sister went to there friends house and her older brothers went to work along with her mom. Daisuke worked at a bar , and kenchi worked at a game shop(trsut me there old enough )

" are you ever going to tell your brothers what Tommy did?"

"are you crazy, if I tell them they'll be gone in a flash without another word. whoever messes with me or my little brother and sister's they both go on a killing rampage , and there's no way to stop them. my mom stays out of it when it comes to this point so she called my uncles to try to stop them but normally that comes to an epic fail cause when they hear what happened they also go on a killing rampage

"Wow , I see why you're so afraid to tell your family most of the things that happen around you"

"yes now you know"

Hey , i was wondering whatever happened to your father. I remember the last time i saw him was when we meet in Japan for the first time" tsume frowned when kimi asked that and grew sad.

"(Gasp) im sorry for asking that, forget i said anything"

she said that she covered her mouth with my hands trying to apologize . Tsume looked at her and smiled

"daijobu (it's alright), i was meaning to tell you but i didn't want to feel like it was my fault when it happened...befor we meet everything was fine and dandy in my family we are all happy and he was the best dad i ever had , but my mom felt like her sister was up to something like trying to get my father to divorce my mother so my dad can have custody over me on my sisters and my mom has my brothers but her plan took a turn for the worst .1 day my mom walked in on my dad and my aunt together and kicked him out caus she realize that if he never left then my aunt will coming back just to see him"

"Oh my god , tsume im so sorry"

"Its ok.i still get a call from him from time to time and I stay at his place sometimes too."

"where does your dad live now?"

"he lives in Kyoto now "

"and where does your aunt lives?"

"she's probably following him around but she works with his big company in new York as an executive for some high fashion company"

"high fashion ? hold on is your aunt the lady that made the new design for the Rose runway in 2008?"

"to tell you the truth yes she is"

"(Gasp) then that means your aunt is Miss Aya herself"

"Uh ,Yes"

"(Screams) WHY DID YOU TELL ME ! " she asked as she grabbed both of tsume shoulders shaking her gently

" I didn't think you were into that sort of stuff"

"are you kidding me , miss Aya fashion is one of the top design in Japan's history. I'm such a big fan of hers !

"Uh well that's good to know "

"don't you wear your aunts designs?"

"well sometimes I do but I only wear her kimono designs when it comes to the festivals. I remember her sending me one of her golden dragon kimonos last spring"

" you have one of her kimono? SHOW ME !"

"but what about the Band ?"

"forget about the band, fashion is now. oh my god I have to call lil"she said as she pulled out her cell phone but was stopped when tsume pulled it away from her

"Kimi please don't"

"Whats wrong ?"

"I don't want a lot of people to know about this there's a reason why I keep a lot of secrets from you"

"you're keeping secrets from me?!"

"Kimi"

"Okay i get it but please its just me and lil "

"No"

"Aw ok... so can I see the dress now?"

"(Sigh) sure "

"( squeal) "

"please don't do that"

"Sorry"

"we better hurry before faiya and the others get here"

"But isn't ryuichi in the band to?"

"Yeah... but he only plays when lita is on drums"

"So who plays drums?"

"Lilly"

"And who is Lilly?"

"Another friend of mine and part of the band"

"Hm who's the lead guitar player?"

"Faiya is and im lead singer well...at times i am"

"you know you can be a real rock star with that band of yours"

"No why, the last thing I need is an unnormal life with a lot of people chasing after me.I may be rich with a lot of money but money can't buy you happiness"

"Your right about that"


	10. Chapter 10

after tsume showed kimi the kimono to kimi they heard a car horn and ran outside and saw A red.S.U.V pulled up and it was faiya ,lita and Lilly

" hey tsume were's ryuichi " faiya shouted as she came out of the car with her guitar in hand tsume sight and look back at kimi

" uh well ...he cant come i guess?"

" uh ok what happpen?" asked lita as she walked up to tsume "and who's your cute friend ?"

" uh right , this is kimi , kimi this is lita and faiya and the girl with yellow hair is lilly " said tsume as she pointed to them

"its nice to meet you"

( minute later) after they had an hour of singing their songs faiya started to wounded if tsume was hiding something when she mentioned about ryuichi hey expression showed it all, but she knew not to force her to say anything she didn't want to.

"that was a good practice " said lita

"yeah it was but tsume was somewhat way off key a bit" said faiya

"don't worry about it guys I'm just kind of tired I guess" said tsume

"is it because you miss your boyfriend, don't worry if you want I'll just call him "

" no it's okay I'm pretty sure he's busy at work"

"well it looks like he's going to be off of work for a minute when I call him"

just when faiya was about to dial the number tsume took the phone and hung it up

" hey would give?!"

"I said leave him alone don't you dare call him" she said in a serious tone as she looked at faiya then tossed her phone at her then walk into the house. everyone was confused at her reaction they never saw the side of her and kimi started to get worried so she went to go check if she was alright, kimi found tsume in her room laying on her bed looking up at the ceiling.

"Hey , are you okay" she asked as she walked into the room and sat on the edge of the bed

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to act the way I did out there, I just feel so betrayed by tommy I just don't think I can let it go of what just happened I mean...could you?"

"well if I was going through what you are going through I don't think I could but I think it is right for you to tell your friends what's going on so they don't feel like they are left out"

"that is going to be very dangerous just to let you know, but you're right I should tell them just don't move from this spot okay" tsume said and she got up from the bed and headed to the door "

why?" Tsume turned back at kimi and smiled

" you'll see" once she left the room kimi waited in her room just like she said, it was only a minute until she heard faiya scream

"WHAT!"

"Ok that didn't sound to good " kimi ran downstairs and saw faiya and lita eating chips and ice cream" uh , what's going on?"

"Uh nothing really I'm just trying to calm down the two dangerous is girl in the whole entire world right before they're going to start there luna eclipse "said tsume with a smile

" I'm starting to see why some of your friends shouldnt be told your secrets" said kimi

"yeah but hey , when you have them its better to tell them or else it will be force out of you"

" tsume if this was going on why didn't you tell us sooner?" Lilly asked

" I didn't want you guys to think that I couldn't handle this myself well I can't but other than that I didn't want those two to go on a crazy rampage"

"I think it's a little too late for that "

"I'm sorry I know it's not really a big deal because it's just a kiss but -" faiya cut her off as she slammed a fist on the table

"this is a big deal that little rugrat took a kiss from a girl that wasn't even dating him, how dare that little mother-"

"ok faiya we understand your angry and I'm pretty sure nobody in the world likes it when you're angry" said Lilly cutting her off

" just tell us what to do tsume we can end it quick" Lita said as she started to crack her knuckles

" no you guys will not do anything to hurt Tommy"

"why not he's the one who should get hurt considering he hurt you" faiya asked

"yeah but at the same time its not really his fault its my fault I didn't know that he liked me until...I guess a week. and I know I would have felt the same way he did if I was rejected by someone I fell in love with"

a minute later after the girls has clam down they all sat at the kitchen table and talk about it so really the plan was that tsume would tell ryuichi about it considering she was acting strange around him and sooner or later he will find out so its better to get it out now than later.


End file.
